1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a controller apparatus and a method for enabling an electronic device, in particular, to a touch controller apparatus and a method for waking up an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When an electronic device equipped with a touch screen suspends for a short time, the electronic device would go into a perset operation mode, such as a smart idle mode or a deep sleep mode, to reduce power consumption. Based on design requirements, users may wake up the electronic device by using some special gesture. Once the electronic device is woken up, the electronic device would go into a normal mode, and performs corresponding functions based on other gestures in the normal mode. This feature is friendly on handset devices. However, in some circumstances, the handset devices are undesirably woken up. For example, the handset devices may be erroneously triggered to wake up while the handset devices are put in pocket of pants or backpacks. Therefore, a method for suitably waking up the electronic device is necessary for the users.